


Technical Issues

by Kresnik



Category: One Piece
Genre: Computer Problems, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresnik/pseuds/Kresnik
Summary: Ace is having trouble with his computer. Sabo's "advice" isn't helping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was too cute to just dump in the otherwise angsty drabble collection, so here ya go.

Ace's computer isn't working. He fidgets, fidgets, twists his fingers, leaning on his hands and scratching the back of his head in frustration.

"Come on. Do something!" He glares at the computer. If only he had the power to make things burst into flames... Let's just say this computer wouldn't be a problem anymore!

He clicked irritably at the mouse. And then again. Followed by some rapid fire clicking. With each unresponsive second that passed, the clicks became a bit harder, until he was practically grinding the poor mouse into the desk with his index finger.

Sabo smiled (or was it a smirk?) from his spot on the bed, perched in the corner against the wall. "And that's why I keep telling you to get Chrome, Ace. Because it actually works." His light teasing, under the guise of friendly, helpful advice, only adds fuel to the proverbial fire.

Ace spins in his chair, fixing a foul, unimpressed look on his brother, "Nobody asked you, smart ass!" He snapped back irritably, to which Sabo raised both hands in defence.

"Of course not, Ace." Was the calm, smooth reply. He never stopped smirksmiling, and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Ace narrowed his eyes, feeling as if someone, somewhere, was laughing. And that Sabo was definitely mocking him. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with Internet Explorer! It works just fine!"

"Of course not! Internet Explorer is _fine_." the blond agreed, the corner of the blonds scarred eye twitched, ever so slightly at the blatant lie he'd just told, and at the monitor behind Ace.

Staring at the other for a moment, Ace decided that for now, he'd simply have to wait for the right moment to get revenge... Maybe while he was asleep... Or eating... He grinned at Sabo, who crossed his eyes a bit at the sudden attitude change.

With a few ideas already coming to mind (putting all his underwear in with the reds on washing day was a favourite) he turned back to his slow, but ultimately working computer.

The screen was _blue_. BSOD.

Well, when Ace saw that, he also did a BSOD, and the computer met an untimely end out the window, with a certain Monkey D. Luffy shouting in amazement from the lawn.

"Wooooooah! That throw was awesome!" He cheered loudly.

Ace stared blankly out the window, while Sabo tried to keep a neutral face. "And that's why I use Chrome..." But he couldn't resist the comment.

"Shut up, Sabo!"

And they both laughed.


End file.
